LOVE STORY
by SUcanfly
Summary: MinYoon's and VKook's LOVE STORY ! MinYoon/YoonMin VKook/TaeKook . Uke!Suga,Jungkook. Seme!Jimin,V. RnR
1. Why It's Hurt ?

**LOVE STORY – VKOOK & MINYOON**

 **MinYoon – Why it's hurt ?**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek (sebut saja Ryu)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung (Taehyung/V)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)**

 **Park Jimin (Jimin)**

 **Min Yoongi (Yoongi/Suga)**

 **Pairing : VKook/TaeKook | MinYoon/YoonMin**

 **Genre :**

 **Warning : Yaoi , BoyXBoy, alur kecepatan !**

 **Desclaimer : Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan emak nya masing-masing. But, cerita ini punya gue okey ? Yodah, dari pada banyak bacot, langsung aje ye.. CEKIDOT**

 **.**

 **! HAPPY READING !**

 **.**

"Hyung.."

"Hm.."

"Aku ingin.. ingin cerita boleh ?" Tanya Jimin kepada namja yang lebih tua darinya –Min Yoongi.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan cerita konyol mu Tuan Park" ucap Yoongi masih berkutat dengan kertas kertas yang berisikan lirik lagu yang dibuat olehnya.

"Tapi hyung ini-"

"Yayaya. Ceritalah cepat" ucap Yoongi memutus perkataan Jimin. "Hyung berhentilah sejenak dan dengarkan ceritaku" balas Jimin.

"Hahhh" Yoongi menghela nafas. "Sekarang apa ? Cerita cepat !" lanjut Yoongi sambil menatap malas Jimin.

"Hyung kau tahu tidak ?"

"Tidak"

"Aish hyunggg" rengek Jimin. "Astaga Jimin! Cepatlah cerita atau aku berubah pikiran"

"Huh baiklah" ucap Jimin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut -_- "Hyung,aku- sepertinya aku menyukai- ani mencintai seseorang"

NYUUUUTTTTTTT

" _A-apa ? Si-siapa ? Dada ku kenapa ? terasa begitu… sakit(?)"_

"Lalu ?" balas Suga seadanya. "Kau tahu hyung ? Setiap aku di dekatnya, jantungku berdetak tak karuan" ucap Jimin dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Hm,lanjutkan"

"Kau tahu hyung ? Orang yang kucintai itu ada di dorm kita"

" _Jungkook,aku yakin pasti si magnae"_

"Hyung, yang kucintai adalah-"

"Sudahlah Jim, aku lelah, ingin tidur, lanjutkan lain kali" ucap Suga dan Jimin hanya menatapnya bingung.

" _Mungkin kah aku menyukainya ? Atau aku mencintainya ? Mendengarkannya bercerita membuat hatiku sakit. Kenapa ?"_

"Tapi hyung-"

"Aku lelah, ceritalah pada yang lain"

 _"Mungkinkah aku.. sakit hati ?"_

 **HAHHHHH :V FF ABSURD LEWAT GAYYYSSS :V INI SELINGAN RYU AJA KAWANN T^T SUPAYA GAK STRES BELAJAR UNTUK TRYOUT T^T MAPKAN RYU BILA FF INI ANEH WKWK :V**

 **RYU BAKAL NAMPUNG CERITA MINYOON/VKOOK DISINI :V**

 **NANTI RYU APDET VKOOK's LOVE STORY NYAAA YAWW**

 **RNR NYA JANGAN LUPAAAA ^^**

 **_RYU_**

 **CHUUUUUUUUUUUU~**


	2. It's true, I'm true (Sequel)

**aylopyu : tapi negatip thinkingnya yungi benarr nihhh wkwk :v btw makasih ya ripiw nyaaa mwaahh :***

 **gbrlchnerklhn : jenis pehape begemana ? wkwk udah lanjut nih.. Vkooknya entar yawww.. maacih ripiw nyaaaa T^T**

 **Riska971 : dududuuu~ bebeb riska mampir wkwk.. Btw cuma elu yang manggil yell wkwk :v btw TekananBatinCinta apaan ? - oiya maacih ya ripiwnya bebbbsss mwaaaahhh :***

 **Firda473 : wkwk maap ya kalo pendekkk T^T makasih ripiwnyaaa 3**

 **utsukushii02 : ini udah lanjut kok. tapi bukan chap wkwk ini sequel/?**

 **KimMinus : dudududuuuu jangan dibotakin T^T entar gak tamvan lagiiii . makasih ya ripiw nyaaaaa 3**

* * *

 **MinYoon – It's true,I'm true (Why it's hurt sequel)**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek (sebut saja Ryu)**

 **Cast :**

\- **Kim Taehyung (Taehyung/V)**

\- **Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)**

\- **Park Jimin (Jimin)**

\- **Min Yoongi (Yoongi/Suga)**

 **Pairing : VKook/TaeKook | MinYoon/YoonMin**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Yaoi , BoyXBoy, alur kecepatan ! ALL SUGA'S POV !**

 **Desclaimer : Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan emak nya masing-masing. But, cerita ini punya gue okey ? Yodah, dari pada banyak bacot, langsung aje ye.. CEKIDOT**

 **.**

 **! HAPPY READING !**

 **.**

"Min Yoongi ! BANGUN !" teriak teman sekamar atau bisa dibilang roommate ku, Jin hyung. "Lima menit hyung" ucap ku dengan malas dan enggan membuka mata. Heol ?! ini masih pagi sekali.. baru saja memejamkan mata 2 jam, dan sekarang harus bangun lagi ? Ini melelahkan~

"BANGUN ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN SARAPAN !" buru-buru aku menyibak selimutku, berlari kekamar mandi dengan langkah yang masih terseok-seok hanya untuk mencuci muka lalu lekas sarapan.

"MIN YOON-"

"Apa ?" potongku sebelum Jin hyung makin meneriaki ku. Dia pikir aku ini budeg apa ? salah ya jika ingin tidur dengan tenang tanpa di ganggu ? HAHHH masih pagi tapi mood ku sudah hancur saja.

Aku pun mendudukan diriku di depan Jungkook, sebenarnya aku tak mau, tapi bagaimana lagi ? hanya kursi itu dan kursi di sebelah Jungkook yang tersisa. Entahlah, aku merasa seperti tidak suka terhadap Jungkook.

.

Saat tengah sarapan, ku lihat Jimin berlari,seperti nya dia baru bangun. WHAT ?! KENAPA TIDAK DIBANGUNKAN ?! DAN HANYA AKU SAJA YANG DITERIAKI?! Aish lupakan.

"HAPP" ucap Jimin sambil menutup kedua mata Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yak ! Hyungie.."

"Uhukk" a-apa ? hyungie ?

"Suga hyung , gwaenchana ?" Tanya V yang berada di sampingku dan langsung memberiku minum.

"Gwaenchana" balasku lalu mengambil gelas dari tangannya dan meminumnya.

"Hyung kau membuatku kesal huhh" ucap Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ughh mian.. maafkan hyung ya Kookie.." balas Jimin sambil mencubit pipi kiri Jungkook karena gemas mungkin ?

"Aku kenyang, aku duluan" ucapku karena tak tahan melihat Jimin dan Jungkook, tak tau kenapa..

"E-eh. Hyung tapi makanmu belum habis" ucap Namjoon. "Ani,aku kenyang" setelah mengatakan itu aku berjalan ke kamar, ingin melanjutkan tidurku yang terganggu.

.

"HAAHHH ! KENAPA TIDAK BISA TIDUR SIHH ?" Karena Jimin aku tak tenang seperti ini . Aku ini sebenarnya kenapa sih ? Tak biasanya seperti ini.

Mungkin minum segelas susu bisa menenangkan pikiranku.

KRIIEEETTT

Bunyi decitan pintu terdengar saat aku membuka pintu kamar.

Saat ingin menuju dapur, aku tak sengaja melihat Jimin dan Jungkook yang berada di kamar Jungkook dan Namjoon.

Karena penasaran, aku pun berjalan mendekati pintu itu, dan terdengar semakin jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan.

.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

DUAAAARRRRRR

A-apa , a-apa barusan Jimin m-menembak J-jungk-kook ?

Hikkss, hati ini, hati ini kenapa sangat sakit eoh ?

"Maafkan aku, aku menyukai ah mencintaimu dari dulu, tapi,aku tak berani mengungkapkannya, sekali lagi, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku Jeon Jungkook ?"

Ternyata aku benar, aku benar jika orang yang Jimin cintai adalah Jungkook. Aku yang masih berdiri disana pun berjalan kearah kamar, dan tersenyum miris saat mengingat JIMIN MENCINTAI JUNGKOOK.

-FIN-

 **Wkwkwk holaaaaaaaa ryu udah selesai tryout nihhh T^T jadi deh sequel yang menganehkan/? iniiii**

 **Kira-kira masih mau sequel atau ke FF lain ? T^T**

 **Huhuuu T^T maafkan jika gak jelaaaassssssssssssss ryu bikinnya gak nyampe setengah jam pliiisss -**

 **Oh iya.. mksih banget yaaa yang udah reviewwwww :* mwaaaahhh ketjup basah dari ryu wkwk**

 **RnR yaaaaa ^^**

 **_RYU_**


	3. Can I Happy Now ?

**ITALIC = FLASHBACK**

JIMIN POV

Sudah seminggu ini Yoongi hyung terlihat menjauhi ku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya ? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjauhiku ?

"Hoy Jimin ! Jangan melamun ! Nanti kesambet baru tau.." ku dongakkan kepalaku sedikit keatas, oh, ternyata Hoseok hyung.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat jelek begitu ?" Tanya Hoseok hyung padaku. Awalnya aku diam, aku tidak ingin cerita, tapi mungkin cerita pada Hoseok hyung tidak masalah, siapa tahu aku dapat alasan kenapa Yoongi hyung menjauhiku.

"Hyung.."

"Hm ?" ucap Hoseok hyung lalu duduk disampingku.

"Menurutmu, apa Yoongi hyung terlihat menjauhiku ?" tanyaku lalu menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan serius. Hoseok hyung pun terlihat berpikir-pikir.

"Mungkin.." jawabnya. "Aku juga merasa seperti itu, seperti kemarin, Yoongi hyung bilang dia haus dan ingin mengambil minum, tapi tiidak jadi karena melihat dirimu" lanjutnya.

"Menurutmu kenapa dia begitu hyung ?" tanyaku lagi namun kali ini dengan nada sedih dan kepala yang tertunduk kebawah.

"Entahlah.. cob kau Tanya sendiri padanya.."

"Baiklah hyung.."

Akupun beranjak dari kamarku dan berjalan ke kamar Yoongi hyung yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari kamarku dan Hoseok hyung.

KRIEETT

Ku buka perlahan pintu kamar Yoongi hyung.

"Yoongi hyung ?" panggilku pelan.

"Jimin ? Yoongi tidak ada.. Mungkin di studio nya.." jawab Jin hyung.

"Ne hyung.."

Setelah itu pun aku langsung pergi ke studio Yoongi hyung. Sesampainya di sana akupun menarik nafas dalam-dalam berharap Yoongi hyung ada di dalam sana.

Ku buka pintu nya perlahan.

Dan benar sana Yoongi hyung ada di sana.

"Hyung ?" Panggilku namun tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Diam disitu Park, jangan menggangguku" ucap Yoongi hyung dingin. Park ? kenapa dia memanggilku dengan marga ku ?

"Hyu-"

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU PARK JIMIN !" teriak Yoongi hyung tiba-tiba dan akupun tersentak. Yoongi hyung tak pernah semarah ini dengan ku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

"Hikkk.. ma-af jimm.. hiikk" aku pun membelalakan mataku. Apa Yoongi hyung menangis ? Akupun langsung memutar kursinya dan memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

"Ma-af jim..hiikk" ucapnya lagi

"Sssttt.. tenanglah hyung.. cerita padaku.. ada apa sebenarnya ?" jawabku sambil memeluk dan mengelus-elus rambut nya.

"Ani" ucap Yoongi hyung dingin –lagi lalu mendorong tubuhku dan kembali berkutik pada lirik lagunya.

"Hyung.."

"Pulanglah.. Jungkook pasti mencarimu"

"Jungkook ?"

"Y-ya.. Kekasih kelincimu itu pasti mencarimu" ucap Yoongi hyung lagi. Tapi ada apa dengan Jungkook ? Sejak kapan Jungkook menjadi kekasihku ? Secara Jungkook itu kekasih Taehyung sejak 5 bulan yang lalu.

"Kekasih ? Aku tidak punya kekasih hyung.."

"Jangan pura-pura Jimin-ah" jawab Yoongi hyung lagi sambil menulis beberapa lirik lagu.

Aku pun bingung, sejak kapan aku berpacaran dengan Jeon Jungkook ? Aishh.. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke samping dan tak sengaja melihat gumpalan-gumpalan kertas. Akupun memungutnya, ku kira itu adalah lirik-lirik lagu Yoongi hyung yang tidak cocok, tetapi aku salah.

"Yoongi hyung.."

"Hm ?"

"Kau.. cemburu melihatku dengan Jungkook ? Kau.. menyukaiku ?" Tanya ku padanya. Dan ku lihat dengan sangat jelas, wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinganya.

"Tidak" jawab Yoongi hyung dingin.

"Jangan berbohong padaku Min Yoongi"

"YA ! AKU MENYUKAIMU PARK JIMIN ! AKU MENCINTAIMU ! NAMUN APA DAYA JIKA CINTAKU HANYA BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN ?!" teriak Yoongi hyung dan akupun hanya terkekeh geli.

"WAE ?! KENAPA KAU TERTAWA ?!" ucapnya lagi dan akupun semangin terkekeh.

"Yoongi hyung kau ini memang lucu sekali.. Ahh… ternyata aku tidak salah telah mencintaimu, oppss" ucap Jimin seakan berpura-pura jika dia telah keceplosan bilang cinta ke Yoongi.

"A-apa ?" ucap Yoongi hyung lalu wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi.. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku untuk sekarang,besok dan selamanya ? Mau kah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku kelak ? Mau kah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak ? Min Yoongi ?"

"J-jim.. Jangan bercanda.."

Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya salah tingkah begitu. "Aku serius Yoongi hyung.." ucapku lembut.

"A-aku.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan hyung. Kau milikku sekarang" Aku pun menarik Yoongi hyung ke dalam pelukanku. Dan Yoongi hyungpun membalas pelukan ku.

"Aku mencintaimu Jim.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Min Yoongi.."

.

.

Jimin melihat gumpalan-gumpalan kertas yang dikiranya adalah kumpulan lirik lagu Yoongi yang tidak terpakai.

Jimin pun mengambil satu gumpalan tersebut.

Dan benar hanya lirik lagu yang aneh.

Satu gumpalan lagi Jimin ambil , isinya masih sama.

Namun saat Jimin mengambil satu gumpalan lagi, betapa terkejutnya Jimin, Jimin terasa seperti melayang-layang di udara saat itu.

'JIMIN BODOH AKU MENCINTAI MU!'

'JIMIN KEPARAT ! AKU MENCINTAIMU TAPI KAU MENCINTAI JUNGKOOK, AHH HATI KU SAKIT'

'JIMIN AKU CEMBURU MELIHATMU DAN JUNGKOOK !'

'JIMIN, SARANGHAE'

Dan tulisan itu menggunakan huruf capital semua dengan tinta berwarna merah.

 **-TBC-**

 **HAYOLOHHH :V LAMA BANGET YA LANJUT NYAAA TT DUDUDU MAAFKAN DIRIKUUUU**

 **ADA YG MASIH INGET INI CERITA GAK SIHHH ? :V**

 **INI MASIH TBC BIAR JIMIN NANTI NGEJELASIN SEJELAS-JELAS NYA APA MAKSUD JIMIN NEMBAK JUNGKOOK :V**

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO**


End file.
